


Unplanned

by ArtThedevil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: Yurio has a secret that just might ruin his life. Or maybe it won't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this will probably suck but we'll see lol. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.  
> Note: Yurio is 19 in this so I won't be tagging it as underage.

“Hey! Yurio!”

My heart was pounding with Victor's sudden outburst. I wasn't expecting to run into him here, and I instantly froze as I felt paranoia seep in. If he happened to notice what I had in the plastic bag dangling from my fingers, he'd most likely go into cardiac arrest. As Victor and the Katsudon approached me, I frantically tried to figure out a way to escape the situation. I could just run. But that would be a little more than suspicious. I could pretend I didn't hear him and keep walking. Although knowing Victor, he'd just keep shouting until I heard him or run after me or something.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I stop and turn to them, waiting for them to catch up. I try my best to hide the bag behind my leg in the least obvious way.

“We didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon, what brings you here?” Victor asked, with that obnoxious smile of his. Always so nosy. “I should be asking you the same thing.” I shot back. “Oh, we just came to pick up dinner,” Katsudon said, showing off their takeout bags. “We're too tired to cook tonight.”

I scoffed at them. “Tired from what? It's not like you two do much now that you're retired.”

Even though I had meant it to be an insult, neither one of them looked the least bit affected by my statement. “That may be true, but we still like to keep in shape despite not being competitive anymore.” Victor put an arm around him and grinned. “Da, if Yuuri doesn't stick to his workout he'll become our little piggy again.” I almost laughed as Katsudon's face turned three shades of red. “Victor!” he squeaked in embarrassment. Victor only chuckled and diverted his attention back at me.

“So Yurio, what's in that bag you've got there and why are you trying to hide it?” I froze up again. _Shit. He noticed._

 “That would be none of your business.” I almost growled. Both Victor and Yuuri raised their eyebrows in mild shock. My guess would be that they didn't expect me to be so hostile about it. It's not like they knew what was in it. At least I _hoped_ they didn't. A moment of awkward silence passed between us, before Katsudon cleared his throat and broke the tension.

“Well, we should probably get going before our dinner gets cold.” Victor smiled and nodded in agreement. “Yuuri's right, we'll see you around Yurio!”

“Yeah, whatever.” I muttered as they turned and left. I couldn't help but notice the weird look Katsudon gave me before they carried on to their home. At least he hadn't insisted on looking into the bag, not like I would have let them anyway. I'm not a child anymore, and I'm definitely not _their_ child.

 

It didn't take long for me to get back to my apartment. As soon as I got in, I threw my keys on the kitchen counter and ran to the bathroom with the bag still in my hand. I didn't bother locking the door, considering I live alone. I pulled the small rectangular box out of the bag and stared at the picture of the pregnancy test on the front. _Well, here goes nothing.”_

Moments later, I was seated on top of the closed toilet seat, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for the results. I nervously chewed at my bottom lip until I almost thought it would bleed. Although it had only been a few minutes, it felt like hours had passed when it was finally time to check it. I took a deep breath and picked the pregnancy test up off of the ledge of the sink. I almost didn't want to look at it. I was literally shaking. ' _Just do it already_ _'_ I told myself. So I did.

And there it was. Everything I had feared was suddenly very real. _I'm pregnant._ I stared at the test as if the result would somehow change. I knew that was not going to happen, but it didn't stop me from wishing it would. _I'm really fucking pregnant._

I seemed to shake even more now, my heart racing incredibly fast. I felt like throwing up. I tossed the test into the trash bin next to me and took a beep breath, running a hand through my long hair. _Holy shit._ Okay, I need to calm down, I need to think about this rationally. My mind is clouded with so many things at once. What am I going to do? How am I supposed to take care of a baby? Do I even want to keep it? How do I tell Otabek? Should I even tell him or anyone at all?

I don't know the answer to any of these questions, at least not at the moment. All I can think right now is 'shit I'm pregnant' on repeat in my mind. I don't even have anyone to talk to about this. The only actual friend I've ever had just so happens to be the one who helped get me into this situation. There's no way in hell I could talk to him about it yet. How would that conversation even go? 'Hey Beka, I need some advice, you got me pregnant so what do I do now?' That would surely give him a heart attack. I definitely can't tell Victor or Katsudon. They would likely also have a heart attack, and then lecture me about safe sex or some shit.

I sighed and exited the bathroom, heading toward my room so I could plop myself onto my bed. I just wanted to lay there and forget about everything. I wanted to wrap myself up in my soft blankets and not give a shit about anything. I felt something wet on my face as I stared up at the ceiling. Is there a leak or something? I wipe my cheek with my hand, and realize that it's not a leak in the ceiling. When did I start crying?

Once I realized I was, I couldn't stop. Just sob after sob erupting from within, as if I'd been holding it in for ages. Five minutes passed and I was still a blubbering mess. My face was wet and sticky and my eyes hurt and felt heavy. Somewhere nearby my phone started to ring. I ignored it. I was in no state to be talking to anyone. Whoever it was would have to wait. I'd call them back later when I got a grip on myself.

I was suddenly very tired. Maybe it was the pregnancy or the fact that I was crying, or maybe both. I didn't care. I just need to sleep it off, I'll figure out what I'm going to do after a nap. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll wake up and this will all have been a terrible nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while, I've been a little busy. I'll be going away for a week on the 19th and won't be able to update so I'll try and get another chapter up before then. For now, enjoy! (Oh, and this is my first omega verse fic so sorry if it's not very accurate.)

I woke with the worst headache ever. Groaning, I rubbed my temples in order to try and relieve some of the pain. I sat up, and the pounding feeling in my head got worse. I'll just get a glass of water and sleep it off till morning. That's when I glanced at the clock and realized it already was morning. Had I really slept straight through the night? I must have been more tired than I thought.

I yawned and stretched, deciding to go take a quick shower before practice. I felt gross and sticky from bawling my eyes out last night. Practice isn't until seven, and it's just past six so I have some time to clean myself up. I peeled my clothes off and got in the shower, relaxing at the feeling of warm water over my skin.

Yesterday almost felt unreal, and yet I know it was _very_ real. I'm going to have a baby. I slid my hand over my stomach. It was still flat, but there was a slight hardness to it that wasn't there normally. I should probably go see a doctor first, just to confirm it before I decide anything. I make a mental note to schedule an appointment as soon as I'm done.

After my shower, I get dressed and sit on my bed, toweling off my wet hair as I check my phone. Two missed calls and five messages. All from Otabek.

 

**From: Beka 5:11 pm**

How was your day Yura?

 

**From: Beka 5:28 pm**

Yura?

 

**From: Beka 6:03 pm**

Is everything alright?

 

**From: Beka 6:15 pm**

Yuri you're scaring me

 

**From: Beka 6:20 pm**

If you don't answer me I'm going to call Victor

 

 

My eyes widened. Otabek better not have called Victor. That wouldn't end well. He'd get all concerned and he definitely would not leave me alone until I tell him what's going on. Our relationship is none of his business. But I can't blame Beka for worrying. It's unusual for me to not answer him right away, and if I'm busy I always get back to him as soon as I'm done. I haven't heard from Victor at all though. Maybe Otabek was just trying to scare me into answering him. I quickly typed out a reply.

 

**To: Beka 6:32 am**

Sorry, fell asleep early last night. Talk to you after practice

 

I wasn't ready to tell Otabek about any of this just yet. I still had to confirm what I was already pretty certain about, just to make sure. I called and made an appointment for tomorrow afternoon before I left to train. Just as I was about to walk out of my apartment, nausea crept up through my stomach. _Crap. Please not now._ I tried my best to fight it off, but in the end I was unsuccessful. I darted back to the bathroom and bent over the toilet just in time to empty the contents of my stomach into it. After a good three minutes, I stood and flushed the bile down the drain. I feel like shit, and the vomit left a terrible taste in my mouth. Great, guess I'll have to brush my teeth again.

 

 

By the time I made it to the rink, I was twenty minutes late. I was greeted by a screaming Yakov, yelling about taking things seriously and being on time. To my displeasure, Victor and Yuuri were already there. They often showed up to skate even though they really didn't need to anymore. I think Victor just enjoys watching Yakov torment me. _Fucking sadist._

The disgustingly cute couple was over in the corner. Victor was in the middle of trying to get Yuri's skate on. _Idiots._ I'm sure Katsudon is very capable of putting on his own skates. And I'm also sure that Victor already knows that. He just can't go one day without flirting with his mate. They're already married, so I don't see why it's necessary. Especially in public. Every time I bring it up, Victor just brushes it off saying “You'll understand when you're older.” I'm under the impression everyone thinks I'm still a kid.

I was in the middle of warming up as Yakov grumbled about my tardiness some more. “I should make you stay an hour extra to make up for the time you've missed due to your laziness.” I glared at him, arms crossed. “I already told you, I wasn't feeling well! It wasn't my fault!” Yakov didn't seem to buy it. “It's probably from all the pirozhkisyou ate the other day, I told you not to eat too many.” He stated. I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

I had been experiencing an increase in appetite lately, likely due to the little person growing inside me. But he didn't need to know that right now.

“Go easy on him, Yakov, he's obviously had a rough night.” I whipped around to look at Victor as he and Yuuri finally got on the ice. Yuuri was giving me the same look he had given me yesterday. It was like he was trying to figure something out, like I was a riddle he was trying to solve or an old memory he was trying to remember. He's also an omega, if he happens to pick up on the slight changes in me and realize what's going on, I'm in trouble.

“Nyet, he needs to be responsible for his actions.” That made me freeze for a second. He was definitely right about that, but not for the reason he's talking about. I had moment of internal panic. Having a child requires a lot of responsibility and maturity. Though I like to consider myself all if not most of those things, I know I'm nowhere near ready to take care of a child. Not to mention I would have to dedicate most of my time to taking care of it. Just thinking about it gives me an extra dose of anxiety. I imagine myself two years from now, pacing around my apartment with a screaming toddler in my arms. It just doesn't feel right, nor does it sound appealing.

Yakov starts shouting again, shaking me from my thoughts. I quickly finish my warmup and then get right into practicing my program.

 

By the time practice is over and I get back to my apartment, it's nearly five and I'm completely exhausted. As soon as I take off my shoes and seat myself on my couch, my phone starts to ring. I fish it out of my pocket and my stomach does a little flip at the sight of the name lighting up on my screen. _It's Otabek._

I don't know what to do. I can't ignore him, he'll most likely get the wrong idea or get even more worried. But I don't know if I can handle talking to him calmly yet. Before I think about what I'm doing, I swipe the answer button. I'm greeted by a slightly frantic Otabek. “Yura? Is that you? Are you alright?”

“Of course it's me dummy, who else would be answering my phone?” I tease. He seems to let out a sigh of relief. “Right. Are you alright?” He asks, more calmly this time. “I'm fine, Beka.” I reassure him. “You're too paranoid.” He lets out a quiet chuckle. “Yeah, I know. What are you up to right now?” I twirl a piece of my hair, that's now past my shoulders, around my finger. “Nothing really, I just got home from practice.” He makes a noise that sounds like a hum of interest. “Want to Skype?” I bit my lip. “Sure. Hold on.”

I race to my room without hanging up, and start up my laptop, getting comfy on my bed and positioning it on my lap. “Okay, I'm ready.” There's a light shuffling noise from the other end, then a Skype call button appears on the laptop screen. I answer it immediately, and Otabek's face is on my screen. For a moment, we're just staring at each other, grinning stupidly and still holding our cellphones to our ears.

“Hey.” I say, lowering my phone and ending the call. He does the same, putting his phone down somewhere near him. “Hey.” He doesn't take his eyes off me, not even once. “What are you staring at asshole?” I laugh, using the words I said to him the first time I saw him. He laughs as well. “Only the cutest kitten in all of Russia.” My face heats up, and I'm sure it's bright red as well. “Hey, I'm no kitten!” I complain.”I'm the Ice tiger of Russia for your information!” Otabek continues to laugh. “Well you're _my_ kitten.”

I can't help the pleasant shudder that runs down my spine at his possessiveness. It might just be because he's an alpha, but either way, I absolutely loved it. “So how was your day?” I asked, changing the subject. Turned on is the last thing I need to be right now. That's kind of how I got into my current situation in the first place. “It was alright. Just trained most of the day, then worked on the bike for a bit.” I wrinkled my nose. “That sounds boring, Beka.” He raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what did you do today?” I shrugged. “Train.” Otabek laughed. “I guess we're both boring then.”

 

We talked for over two hours. Beka told me about how his training was going, and about the new program he's been working on. He made his own song to go with it and everything. “I can't wait to hear it.” I said. “I'll send it to you later so you can listen to it.” I also told him about my training, and made the mistake of telling him about getting in trouble with Yakov for being late. “That's unlike you Yura. What happened?” I tried to come up with an excuse that sounded believable. “Uh, it was nothing really, just wasn't feeling too great. I'm fine now though so don't worry.”

He paused, looking as if he were thinking hard about something. “Are you sure? You said you fell asleep early last night, but I messaged you around five. You never go to be that early.” I was starting to panic again. _Shit. What do I say now?_ I waved him off as nonchalantly as I could. “I must have just been really tired. I had a long day.” He didn't seem to buy it, but nodded anyway. “Well if you are that tired I should let you sleep. I should probably get some rest as well.” I felt a pang of sadness. I didn't want our time together to end just yet, but I also didn't want him to get even more suspicious. “Yeah, I guess you're right. Goodnight Beka.” He gave me a little wave. “Goodnight Yura, I love you.” I told him I loved him too and we both hung up.

I sighed, closing my laptop and pushed it aside before flopping back onto my pillows. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that's happened in barely two days. I had a lot to figure out if I actually am pregnant. Like how I'm going to tell Otabek, and if we're actually going to keep it. But until tomorrow, all I can do is wait.

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm finally back from my trip and will be posting regularly once again. Sorry for the wait!

I nibbled nervously on my nails as I waited patiently for the nurse to come back. I had just taken a shit ton of tests, and all I wanted was to see the results. I always had a habit of biting my nails when I felt any kind of anxiety. _And boy was I anxious._ The walls in here are a bright ugly shade of yellow, that made me feel more nauseous than I had been before. I started to tap my foot rapidly on the floor, making light noises as it hit the hard tile. Every second that I spent waiting for someone, _anyone,_ to walk through the door was complete torture. My heart sped up every time I heard footsteps pass by.

I huffed impatiently and leaned back in my chair. I was extremely stressed out over this. Whatever these test results show will decide what I do next. If I'm not really pregnant (even though I'm almost positive I am), then I could relax and focus on my program. However if I am pregnant, then that changes everything…

My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their voice. “Mr. Plisetsky, did you hear me?” I blinked a few times and focused on the woman in front of me. “Huh? Oh, I 'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind.” I apologized. “You can just call me Yuri.” She nodded. “Well then, Yuri, as for your test results, the urine tests you took all came back positive. Unfortunately you will have to wait for the blood test results. You should receive a call either sometime today or tomorrow.” I resisted the urge to continue biting my nails. “So, am I right to assume that I actually am pregnant?” I asked, already knowing the answer. “Yes, the urine tests are pretty accurate, the blood test is just to be completely certain. So it is pretty safe to say that you are in fact pregnant.”

I tried my best not to look too distraught, but given the circumstances I'm sure she'd understand why this isn't exactly great news. Most people are excited to find out they are pregnant. I am not. I nodded and gave her a weak smile. “Thanks.” is all I could think to say to her as I awkwardly exited the room. There is one thing that I knew for certain. Even though I already knew I was pregnant, I was going to be an anxious mess until I got the blood test results, because part of me was really hoping that the urine tests had all been wrong.

 

I leave the clinic and walk outside, trying to clear my head as I zipped my sweater up the rest of the way. It's already nearing the end of October, and it's starting to get colder and colder. I don't really mind the cold, I actually kind of prefer it. Maybe it has something to do with being a skater. I'm so used to being in the cold that it hardly bothers me anymore. I sigh, not knowing what do do now. I don't have practice today, I called and told Yakov I still wasn't feeling well and I was going to see a doctor. It's not a complete lie. I _did_ go to the doctor, but I'm not really sick. What else was I going to tell them, that I just didn't feel like going? That hardly sounds like me, they would know something is up. Skating is my whole life, I'd die before giving it up. I paused for a second as the realization that I wouldn't be able to compete anymore if had a baby hit me. Everything I'd worked so hard to accomplish would be gone, ruined. Am I ready to accept that?

My whole life would be taking care of this child. I'd have to retire from skating and get a job. I've never had an actual job, ever. I never needed to. And what would Otabek do? I couldn't even dream of making him retire as well. Would he even want a kid? My heart hurt at the thought that Beka might leave me if he knew I was pregnant. I started to feel tears stinging my eyes and hurriedly blinked them back. I couldn't just start crying in public, someone who recognized me might see. It would be all over the internet. That's the last thing I need right now. I looked around and tried to figure out what I would do for the rest of the day.

I could go to the rink anyway, but I'd most likely be scolded to 'pretending' to be sick. Not to mention Victor and Katsudon would probably be there. I spot a cafe nearby. I've been there before but only on occasion. I head over to the door and push it open, deciding to have some tea and think things over. There's so many different things that I smell all at once as soon as I walk in, the most overpowering one being coffee.

I don't drink coffee but I normally don't mind the smell. This time it made me slightly nauseous. I got my tea and sat down in the back. It isn't too hot so I take a sip and enjoy the feeling of it pouring down my throat and into my stomach. I only got about halfway through my tea when a group a girls came in and shrieked when they saw me. I cursed under my breath but stayed put. I got tired of always running from my fans, so I just decided to suck it up after a while. I was also tired of being lectured by Yakov and Lilia about being rude to fans and running away.

It's never fun having to run and hide when they spot me. It makes me remember when Otabek and I met, and he rescued me from them. I smile lightly at the memory and sip my tea. If it weren't for that day, we probably never would have become friends, let alone lovers. It was one of the luckiest days of my life. I quickly take a few pictures with them and take the rest of my tea with me as I slip out the door. I need to avoid attention for now, I can't risk anyone finding out I might be pregnant. That would be a disaster.

I find a park bench to sit on and finish my tea, and just watch as people pass by. I haven't done this in ages, but it's kind of relaxing. I check my phone to make sure no one's called me. It's only been about an hour since I left the clinic, but I'm so anxious that I can't help but check my phone every ten minutes. I know they probably won't call anytime soon but I'm impatient. I try to take my mind off it, but it isn't working. I watch as people and their kids stroll through the park, enjoying their afternoon, and think about what Beka and I would look like if it were us taking a walk with our kid. It feels weird thinking about it, and it's hard to picture us walking hand in hand through the streets with a little kid. I shake the image from my mind and decide to go home, tossing my now empty cup into a nearby trash bin. I just want to spend the rest of the day in bed watching Netflix.

 

When I get back to my apartment all of my dreams of relaxing are shattered when I see Victor and Yuuri waiting for me in front of the door. I huff in annoyance as I walk over and pull out my keys. “Yurio! Where have you been?” Victor asked. I rolled my eyes at him. “I was just out, it's none of your business where I was.” Victor pouted. “We heard you weren't feeling well so we came to see how you were.” Yuuri explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well I'm fine so you didn't need to come, it's just a cold or something.” They didn't seem to believe me, but didn't say anything either. I unlocked the door and pushed it open, Victor and Katsudon following me in. “Are you sure you're okay? Yakov said you sounded awful on the phone this morning.” Yuuri asked. _Yeah because I had just got done spilling my guts into the toilet again._ “Well he must have bad hearing or something it's really not a big deal. I'll be fine in a few days.” Once again, he didn't seem to believe what I told him, but didn't argue. “Well, get better soon then. It would be a shame to waste all the hard work you've been putting into your program.”

I try to steer the conversation in a different question by asking Victor about his mutt, even though I don't really care. I'm not a dog person after all. But it's enough to send Victor into an obnoxious rant about everything said dog had done this past week. He's in the middle of telling me about how Makkachin learned a new trick when my phone rings. I don't recognize the number, but I answer it anyway.

“Hello?” I ask, hushing Victor by holding up finger. “Hello, I'm just calling to follow up on your visit today, this is doctor Vasiliev. Is this Mr. Plisetsky?” I freeze, looking hurriedly from Victor to Yuuri who are both giving me questioning looks. “I have to take this, I'll be right back.” I run into my bedroom and close the door, hoping they don't hear any of my conversation. “Uh, yes it is.” I mumble quickly into my phone. “Okay well I just wanted to let you know that we have your blood test results.”

My heart was beating so fast I thought it might stop. “Oh, that's great.” I said nervously. “The results show that you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations.” She said in a cheery voice. I didn't even know what to say. I knew the answer already but I still couldn't help but be shocked into silence as I took in what she'd said. “Mr. Plisetsky? Are you there?” I forced myself to answer. “Y-yeah, I am.” “Alright then, based on the results it seems you are most likely about five to eight weeks along, but you can come in for another appointment with a specialist to determine how far along you are exactly in a few days.” she said. “Oh, okay. Thanks.” With that, I hung up. Still taking in the news that I was in fact pregnant. It's official now. I try to think of what the hell I'm supposed to do now, as there's a knock on my door.

“Yurio, are you alright in there?” Victor asked through the door. I walk over and open it, trying my best not to look to shaken. “Da, I'm fine already, geez.” I say, a little annoyed. “What was that all about?” _Why is he always so nosy?_ “It was nothing, it was just the doctor calling to confirm that I have the flu so you should probably leave.” Victor gives me a weird look, then looks over at his husband who also looks pretty puzzled. “Uh, we should probably let you rest then Yuri. Victor and I will go now.” Victor opens his mouth as if to say something, but shuts it again. “We'll see you later Yuri. Get better soon!” Yuuri says, ushering Victor toward the door. “Da, feel better Yurio.” The next thing I know, they are gone, and I'm left staring at the door trying to figure out what the fuck I'm supposed to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've had a little extra time on my hands these past few days so I was able to get this next chapter up a little early. I'm really surprised at how much you guys like this, I didn't think it was that great so I wasn't expecting so much love. Thanks for reading, it's much appreciated and so are all the comments. Enjoy!

“Alright Mr. Plisetsky,” An entirely too enthusiastic woman said as she came into the room. “Are you ready to have a look at your baby?” I sat laid out on the exam bed, arms crossed over my chest. “I already told you, it's Yuri.” She smiled at me, sitting down in the chair in front of me. “Of course. Alright then, Yuri,” She folded her hands neatly in her lap. “How have you been feeling?”

I gave her a frustrated look. “Like complete shit.” She chuckled. “I can imagine.” She remarked. “My name is Dr. Yavlinsky, but you can call me Alina.” I nodded. “Is it normal for me to be this nauseous all the time? I must be puking about a million times a day.” Alina nodded. “Everyone's experience is different. Some Omegas experience intense symptoms like nausea and fatigue. Others have barely any at all.” She explained. “It also depends heavily on how much contact you have with your Alpha. The more you're around them, the less likely you are to have intense symptoms.”

I bit my lip. Otabek doesn't even know that I'm pregnant. I haven't seen him in at least a month or two. Could that really be the reason I feel so sick all the time? “I don't mean to pry, but it seems like you and your Alpha don't see each other as often as you should. Do you live together?” Her question took me by surprise. “Uh, not exactly. He kinda lives in another country. I only see him once and a while.” I don't know why I was being so open all of a sudden, but I felt like I could trust her. “Well, I strongly suggest you do something about that, unless you want to be sick for nine months.” She started to get the ultrasound equipment ready as she spoke.

“Yeah well there's a little bit of a problem with that.” She looked at me questioningly. “Why? Are you two split up or something?” I shook my head. “I haven't exactly told him yet. You know, about me being knocked up and all.” She raised her eyebrows as if she was surprised, but didn't question me. Probably didn't want to pressure me for information I might not be willing to give.

“So let's see how far along you are, shall we?” Alina turned around in her chair to reach for something I couldn't see from where I was laying. “Alright Yuri, I just need you to lift up your shirt for me.” I did as she asked, and she swiveled back around to face me. She had a tube of some sort in her hand. “This is going to be a bit cold, just letting you know.” She squirted some sort of blue jelly-like substance onto my stomach. I let out a little yelp at how cold it was. “Sorry,” she apologized. “Told you it was cold.” My eyes widened in disbelief. “Cold? It's freaking freezing!” Alina giggled. “It takes some getting used to.”

She moved the transducer over my stomach as she stared at the screen. I watched intently as she studied the image that appeared. There was an image of what was probably my insides, but then inside of it was a small bean shaped object. “That is your baby.” She said, pointing to the bean-like lump. I stared at it in awe. It's amazing to think that tiny thing is a baby. A baby that is currently growing inside of me. “Well, according to the measurements you're about eight weeks along already. That's two months.” _Holy c_ _rap._ I've been pregnant for that long? How the hell have I been pregnant for two months and just found out a few days ago?

Alina wiped the blue jelly off of my stomach and I pulled my shirt back down. “Do you have any questions?” I shook my head. “Nyet, I should be fine.” She shut the equipment off. “Okay well if you do have any feel free to call.” I thanked her and got up from the bed, grabbing my sweater and tugging it on. “Oh wait, you can take this with you.” She handed me a small photo version of the ultrasound image of my baby. “It's for you to keep.” I thanked her again and left, tucking the picture into my sweater pocket.

 

I have no idea what I'm going to do. The doctor had told me to stay off the ice until after the baby is born. The only way I would get away with that is by telling Yakov and Lilia what's going on, and I sure as hell don't want to do that. They'd probably have a heart attack. But if I continue to go around like nothing is happening they will know eventually, when I start to gain weight and start to grow to the size of a watermelon. The only way I would get out of telling anyone is if I had an abortion. That isn't even an option. Though I'm not sure I'm ready for a kid, I couldn't bring myself to kill the thing. It's just fucking wrong. I shudder at the thought of anyone even thinking of doing that. _Disgusting._

So telling everyone is eventually inevitable. That doesn't mean I have to keep it. There's always adoption. I sigh and kick my shoes off, now back in my apartment. I'm nowhere near ready to tell anyone just yet, I'm still taking everything in myself. I'll call Yakov and tell him I have the flu, and that I won't be able to practice for a while. That will probably buy me a week or two, then I'll keep going to practice for a little while until I start to show more. I just have to make sure I'm careful and don't fall.

Another surge of nausea hits me, and sends me reeling back onto the sofa. I prop myself up on one arm and rub my other hand soothingly over my stomach. _Come on kid, give me a break._ I take a few deep breaths and lay back on the sofa completely, waiting for it to pass. I silently hope I don't actually throw up this time. About five minutes pass before I'm actually able to sit up again without feeling dizzy. I pull my phone out of my pocket and call Yakov. “Hey, I'm not going to be back for a while, doctor says I have the flu and to stay home and rest.” I say, holding the phone so that it's not pressed close to my ear. I anticipated him yelling and making me half deaf, nagging me about keeping myself healthy. But there was none. “Just get better quick. There isn't much time left to be wasting.” is all I got. That was a bit surprising considering Yakov is very fond of yelling. Maybe he's just getting tired of it.

 

The weeks passed pretty quick and before I knew it, it was already November 5th. I'm now about ten weeks, which is three months already. Its only been eighteen days since my first ultrasound, and I already have another one scheduled for four weeks from now when I'm around fourteen weeks. The weather is getting colder and it's affecting me in ways it never used to. My bones ache and I actually shiver at the cold. My stomach has grown a little, though not much. There is now a slight curve to it that's pretty noticeable when I wear a tight shirt. I'm going back to the rink in a few days, and the nausea hasn't ceased yet. I don't always throw up but it's still very annoying. If I go back like this they might notice something is up. All I can do is hope I don't get nauseous while at the rink.

I've had a pretty lazy day. All I've done today is lay around my apartment. I got nauseous around noon and threw up a bit. I was so exhausted that I must have passed out after because the next thing I know, it's five pm and my phone is ringing. I'm so groggy with sleep I don't even check who's calling before answering.

“Allo?” I say, voice heavy from sleep. “Yurio! Dobryy vecher!” I cringed as I heard the familiar voice beaming through the phone. “What the hell do you want Victor?” I asked grumpily. “Oh, are you sleeping?”He asked. “I _was._ ” I grumbled back at him. “Sorry.” he offered in the most innocent voice he could muster. “Yeah whatever. What do you want?” I asked again, a little more annoyed now. “Yuuri and I want to help you feel better since you've been so sick lately.” He explained. “So we thought we'd offer to come make you some soup and keep you company.” I frowned at the thought of Victor and the Katsudon coming over and making a mess of my kitchen. That's something I don't need to happen. I would much rather sleep for the rest of the day.

“No thanks. I'm fine.” I decline. “Aww, but it would be fun!” He exclaimed excitedly. “No one should be alone when they're sick.” The thing about Victor is that he won't give up until you've agreed to let him do whatever he's offering. It's highly annoying. I usually just yell and he leaves me alone. “I said I'm fine okay! Besides, Otabek's soup is way better anyway.” That ought to shut him up. It's not like it isn't true anyway. Beka's pretty good at cooking. I felt a sudden pang of sadness as I thought of my boyfriend. I really miss him. Especially now. “But Yurio,” I could hear the pout in his voice. “Otabek isn't here right now, and he's not going to come all the way to Russia to make you soup. And I make the best soup ever, even my Yuuri says so.” He had a point, but I still didn't want him here pestering me, not to mention he might see my stomach and get suspicious if I'm not careful. I was suddenly getting very upset

“Listen I said no alright now leave me alone!” I shouted before hanging up on him. I probably overreacted a bit but I don't care. I quickly dialed Otabek's number without thinking. I usually call him whenever I'm upset so it's purely out of habit. It rings three times and then he answers. “Yuri?” he asks. “How are you?” The words are falling out of my mouth before I can stop them. “Beka, can you believe Victor? He just called and asked if he could make me soup and I said no.” I explained. “He said that his soup is better than yours and I told him to fuck off then hung up on him.” I cried. My emotions were getting the best of me, and I was quickly becoming a sobbing mess. I don't even know why I'm so upset.

“Whoa, slow down Yura. Why is he trying to make you soup in the first place?” I froze. I forgot I hadn't told Otabek I still wasn't feeling well. I didn't want him worrying. “I- Uh.” I quickly tried to make something up, but it was probably making me sound more suspicious. “My stomach was bothering me, I think I ate something bad.” I lied. “I see. Well then you should let him make soup, it's good for you.” he said. “I refuse to eat soup unless you made it.” I knew I was being stubborn, but I didn't care. “But made you soup when you were sick before we met?” he asked. “Well that was my-” I stopped. I felt another wave of sadness as I remembered who it was that had taken care of me most of my life. “Grandpa.” He was the only actual family I had, and when he passed away I was a wreck. Beka held me for hours as I cried.

Otabek instantly realized his mistake. “Oh Yura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-” “No, it's alright, I'm fine.” I cut him off. “I'm over it.” I knew that he knew I wasn't, but he didn't insist. “Listen, why don't I come over there for a little bit, I could tell my coach it's an emergency.” My eyes widened. “No!” I shouted frantically. I could tell he was a little shocked by my outburst, but there was no way I would have him see me like this. He'd hate me for lying to him.

“No,” I repeated, softer this time. “I'm fine really. You need to practice if you're going to beat me this year.” I teased. “I'll be fine.” I didn't need to see him to know he was smiling. “I know. You are strong Yura.” My heart fluttered. “Get some rest. And try not to be so mean to Victor, he means well.” I laughed. “I'll try.” he hummed in approval. “Goodnight kitten, I love you.” I felt really happy now. It's like no matter what happens talking to Beka or just being around him makes me feel better. “Goodnight, Beka. I love you too.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is a little shorter than the rest, hoping to make the next one longer.

I've only been back on the ice one day, and I'm already noticing how the changes in my body are affecting my performance. I can't move the way I used to, I'm not as flexible. It was overall a rough day. I tried not to push myself too hard, I wasn't even supposed to be back on the ice and I didn't want to hurt the baby. After another twenty minutes a Yakov yelling, I was finally done for the day. _Thank god._

I passed Victor and Katsudon who are busy doing god knows what in the corner. It looked like Victor was trying to teach Yuuri something, but I didn't stick around long enough to figure out what. I hurried to the locker room to get changed so I could just go home already. I'm exhausted, more than I normally would be after practice. I just wanted to get back to my apartment and lay down. My feet are killing me.

Sitting down on the bench, I pull my sweater over my head. My t-shirt is covered in sweat marks, but I feel cold somehow. I lean down to pull off my skates, wincing as I rub my sore feet one at a time. I can't wait until this kid is out of me, and I can skate normally again. I must have been sitting here longer than I wanted, because I heard the door open and someone come in. I look up as Yuuri walks in and walks over to me.

“Yurio? You're still here?”He says perplexed. “I thought you left like ten minutes ago?” I don't even know what to say, or even do at this point. Because the only thing I can think is _Holy shit I'm wearing a fitted shirt and Yuuri's right there._ I sit there stupidly gaping up at him for a minute. “Um. Yurio? Are you okay?” _Crap. Say something idiot._ “Y-yeah, I'm fine piggy.” I managed to blurt out. I bring my arms in front of me, crossing them over my stomach as a way to try and hide it. I secretly hope it wasn't _completely_ obvious.

“Are you sure? You've been acting weird lately. It's unlike you.” I try my best to glare at him. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” He sighs, giving me a concerned look. “If you insist. But just know that if you and Otabek are having problems you can talk to me about it.” I shot up off the bench, fists balled in fury. “We're fine okay! Leave me alone!” I exploded in a burst of anger right in front of him. His eyes widened in shock as if I had startled him. “I'm sorr-” He stopped short. I went from angry to confused as I tried to figure out what he was looking at. Then I realized. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Yuuri's eyes got even bigger, if that was even possible, as realization struck him. They looked like they might fall out of his head. “Yuri, are you..” He couldn't even finish his sentence. He took a second to collect himself. It didn't seem to be working. “Go ahead. Say it.” Yuuri said nothing, still seemingly in shock. “Pregnant. I'm fucking pregnant okay?” This didn't seem to make him feel any better. If anything it made it worse. “Oh my gosh, Yuri, what- how-” He stuttered. “Well, I think you already know how genius.” I said sarcastically. “How long have you been pregnant?” I sighed. _Here we go._ “Three months. That's how far I am.” Yuuri continued to gape at me in disbelief. “What are you doing here then? You shouldn't be on the ice in this condition. It's dangerous for you and the baby!”

I rolled my eyes. Great. Now he's going to start lecturing me. “I know, I just didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't know what to do. I panicked.” Yuuri looked like he might have an anxiety attack. “Does Otabek know?” I paused. I didn't want to tell him. But I knew it would only get worse if I didn't. “He- I-” _Shit._ This isn't how I wanted to sound, all weak and pathetic. Tears started to fall before I had the willpower to stop them. Yuuri was startled by my sudden burst of emotions. He looked like he had no idea what to do about his current situation. “Oh no he didn't leave you did he? That doesn't seem like him.” Yuuri said. “I didn't tell him.” I pulled my fingers through my long hair in frustration. “I don't know what to do, Yuuri. I'm fucking terrified. I don't want to do this on my own.” I sobbed.

Yuuri put his hand on my shoulder. “You need to tell him.” I flinched back at the uncommon contact. “No!” I wasn't used to being comforted by anyone unless it was grandpa or Otabek, so having Yuuri of all people try to show me sympathy didn't feel right. He removed his hand, looking unfazed by my rejection. “I can't tell him, not yet!” Yuuri gave me a stern look. “Yuri, so much could go wrong if you don't. Do you want to risk the baby's life? Or even your own?” I said nothing, just looked down at the floor. Suddenly the intricate pattern on the tile was way more interesting than our conversation topic. “Listen, I know you're scared, but you have to tell him eventually.” He said softly. “I know, I know. Just, not now. I can't do it, I need more time to sort things out.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Like what?” I avoided his question, again opting to look away. “Yuri, you aren't thinking about getting rid of it, are you?” he asked in a hushed tone. I shook my head. He didn't press further. A moment of weird silence passed, he seemed to be waiting for me to collect my thoughts. Everything is crap. I don't know what to do anymore, ever since I found out about this kid my life has been upside down. I just want everything to go back to normal. For a brief moment I find myself thinking what I'd been avoiding this whole time. _I don't want this._

“I don't want to have a baby.” I said finally. It hung heavy in the air, making us both a little uncomfortable. Yuuri sighed, long and frustrated. “Don't you think it's a bit late for that?” I rolled my eyes, which I was certain were still red and puffy from crying. “Obviously. I just don't know what to do. I'm fucking nineteen years old. I'm not ready for this shit.” He crossed his arms. “You should have thought about that before you had unprotected sex.” I made an annoyed noise. “The only thing I can tell you is for now, you need to at least tell Yakov. There is no way I can let you continue to put you and the baby in danger.” I sighed, knowing he was right. Telling Yakov meant that Victor, Mila, and Georgi would also find out. Though I would rather keep as many people from knowing as possible, it is unavoidable. “Okay, I'll go tell him.” I paused. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but would you come with me?” I asked. “You know, so I'm not alone when Yakov screams my head off.” Yuuri smiled. “Of course.”

 

Yakov yelled, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was embarrassing enough having everyone stare in shock, but seeing the look on Victor's face was priceless. It took Yuuri fifteen minutes to calm him down, and at least another five to convince him not to call Otabek and harass him about 'stealing my virtue'. For some reason, it felt good finally having told someone. I feel like a weight has been lifted, and some of the tension has faded, but I'm still stressed. I need to think seriously about where I'm going to go from here before I tell Otabek. Hopefully, he won't completely hate me after this is all over.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yurio! Come in!”

I didn't even step foot into the apartment yet, and Victor is already annoying me. With a heavy sigh, I enter, wondering why the hell I didn't just have Yuuri pick me up at my place instead. “Yuuri! Yurio is here!” There was a muffled reply from the other room followed by a few thuds and then out came Yuuri. “Sorry, I couldn't find my shoes.” Victor laughed. “You could have worn a different pair.” Yuuri frowned at his husband. “Not everyone has an entire closet dedicated to footwear, Vitya.”

I couldn't help but laugh at the pout on Victor's face due to Yuuri's teasing. “Let's go already Katsudon, I don't want to be late for my appointment.” He nodded, pulling on his coat. “I'll see you later, Victor.” He gave him a quick kiss, which I clearly expressed my disgust toward with a gagging noise. They are pretty used to that by now, so they don't pay me any mind.

I'm fourteen weeks now, and it's the day of my second ultrasound. I've asked Yuuri to come with me. Not because I'm scared or anything. _Definitely not scared._ I just felt weird going alone, like everyone's looking at me as if they're judging me. They know I'm young, I certainly look it. Most people frown upon teenage pregnancy you know. I get several looks of disapproval whenever I walk in for an appointment. Today is no exception. Yuuri must notice how irritated it makes me, because he puts a hand on my shoulder and leans closer, whispering “Ignore them.” as he leads me out of the waiting area.

Dr. Yavlinsky, or should I say, Alina, greets us with a cheery smile. “Hello, Yuri, nice to see you again. I see you brought a guest this time.” I said hello and nodded. “Is this your boyfriend?” My face turns red and Yuuri looks like he might have another anxiety attack. “Hell no!” I shout, startling her a bit. “This is an acquaintance of mine, Yuuri Katsuki.” I explained, a lot softer this time. “He's here for moral support I guess.” She nods in understanding. “Sorry, my bad.” I take a seat on the bed like I had last time, as she gets the equipment ready. “So I guess this means you still haven't told your boyfriend yet.” I huffed. “No, I haven't.” “Well, as I said before, you shouldn't wait too long, being away from him for a long period of time can cause complications. You're already entering your second trimester.” Yuuri nodded in agreement. “See I told you.” I shoot him a glare before turning back to Alina. “I know, I know. I tell him soon, I promise.” She smiles. “Good. Now how have you been feeling? Still a lot of nausea?”

“No, it's actually just started to die down a bit. I'm starting to eat everything in sight though.” Alina and Yuuri both start laughing. “It's not funny. I feel like a fat ass.” As a skater, I 'm not used to eating as much as I have been recently, so of course it feels weird. “That's completely normal, so don't feel bad.” she explained. “Any other symptoms?” “Not at the moment.” She takes the cold ass gel and puts some of it on my stomach again. Even though I know what to expect this time, it's still fucking freezing. I mutter a few curses under my breath as I adjust to the cold, as Alina chuckles.

“Okay, let's take a look.” We all look at the screen. I stare at the now slightly larger form of the little life growing inside me. I don't think it matters how many times I see it, it's always going to be amazing to think that this is actually happening. Even when that small bean is a normal sized baby and is finally in my arms, I still will be amazed. I never gave shit like this any thought until now that I'm experiencing it for myself. Even Katsudon is staring at the screen in awe, like he's never seen a baby before. Well, he's probably never seen an unborn baby at the very least. “Everything looks fine here. The baby is progressing nicely, there doesn't seem to be any problems at the moment.” She says. “Just take my advice and tell him before it gets too late.”

 

Instead of taking me home after my appointment, Yuuri offers to have me over for lunch with him and Victor. As unpleasant as that sounds, I will not turn up free food. Especially when it's what Katsuki affectionately refers to as pork cutlet bowls. I sit on the couch in their apartment with the dumb pooch curled up against my thigh. I don't hate dogs, I'm just more of a cat person. Dogs are dumb. Not to mention they slobber all over you. I decided to be nice however, and lightly pet the top of her head. “You know, Puma Tiger Scorpion is going to kill me if I come home reeking of dog.” She doesn't seem to get it, and just nuzzles my leg affectionately, tail wagging happily. I roll my eyes, but continue petting her, making a mental note to take a shower as soon as I get home.

Yuuri informs me that lunch will be ready soon, and Victor takes a seat next to me, making Makachin sit up and climb over him, licking his face. He giggles and ruffles the fur on her head. “So Yurio,” he says, when she's finally settled down in his lap. “How was your appointment? Is everything alright with the baby?” I brush some of Makachin's fur off of me with my hands. “Yeah, everything's fine right now.” Victor nodded. “Good!” He was about to say something else, but Yuuri came in telling us it was time to eat. We walked into the kitchen, the smell of pork cutlet filling the air. I loved the smell, it made my mouth water. But today, the smell made me nauseous. Yuuri must have seen the look on my face, because he asked me if I was okay. “I'm fine, just a little nausea.” I tell him. “Are you sure? I could make you some tea and biscuits if this will upset your stomach.” I assure him that I'll be fine, and we dig in.

About four bites in, the smell mixed with the taste is too much, and I bolt upright and head for the bathroom. “Yuri, are you alright?!” I hear Yuuri shout behind me. I 'm chucking up the contents of my stomach into the toilet as the both of them appear by my side, very concerned. When I'm finished, I wash my face off and rinse out my mouth in the sink. “I guess the baby doesn't like pork cutlet bowls.” I say weakly. It takes a few minutes to convince them that I'm not totally dying, I take Yuuri up on his offer of tea and biscuits.

 

Hours later, I'm back at home, watching Netflix curled up on my bed. I felt better, no more nausea. I was fine for about two hours. That's when the pain started. It was only a light pain at first, like a cramp in my lower abdominal. So, I ignored it. Then it started getting worse, and now here I am at 11:36 pm curled up, clutching my stomach in the worst amount of pain I've ever felt. After spending a whole twenty minutes like this, I panic. The pain is not going away, and I have no fucking clue what to do. I grab my phone and call Alina. She doesn't pick up. She's probably sleeping, it _is_ almost midnight. I think about calling Yuuri, but he'd most likely call an ambulance.

The idea of going to the hospital right now gave me anxiety. I remember what both Yuuri and Alina said about being away from the baby's father for too long, and know what I have to do. I'm nowhere near emotionally ready, but I can't think of anything else. Rather than do the rational thing and call Yuuri or even 911, I pick up my phone and call Otabek. By this point I'm a sobbing mess, and in so much pain. I don't know what childbirth will feel like, but I fucking hope it's nowhere near as bad as this. My heart races as the phone rings a few times until finally, he picks up. 

“Yuri?” His voice is a little thick and groggy, like he just woke up. _Fuck I forgot about the time difference._ “Yuri, are you okay? You never call this late.” All that comes out is a pained whimper. “Yura? What's wrong?” He sounds worried now. “B-Beka, I need you to come over here.” I have no idea what I'm doing. All I know is that I'm pregnant, and I a lot of pain, and I just fucking want my boyfriend. “What? Why? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?” He asks panicking. “I-I don't know.” I sobbed. “Just get over here as fast as you can. I need you. Please Beka, I wouldn't be asking if it weren't extremely important. I'll explain everything when you get here.” There was no hesitation in his reply. “Don't worry, Yura, I'm on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> And I just had to write about Yuri's cat lol.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how long it's been, but the sun is already up and the pain has lessened, but it hasn't gone completely. I remember with horror that I asked Otabek to come over here. That might out have been the best idea, but it's too late now. He had to find out eventually. I curl up into a ball and cocoon myself in blankets, tears leaking from my eyes again. Everything about this sucks. I should have been more careful. _We_ should have been more careful.

Just as another wave of pain started to hit, I whimpered clutching at my stomach. “Yuri?” Are you in there?”

Before I say anything, Otabek is standing in the doorway. “Yuri!” _WHY did I give him a key._ He looks and sounds very concerned. Most likely because I called him over at god knows what time last night, and now he finds me here all disheveled and in tears. He moved toward me, and I backed up against the pillows, sitting upright. “Wait!” I shout sounding distressed, holding a hand out to stop him. “I- There's something I need to tell you..”

Otabek looked confused, but didn't try to come closer, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath, shaky from crying. “I- I'm pregnant.” There I said it.

I wait for him to react, for him to yell or get mad and storm out. But he does nothing. Just stares at me in shock. The tears start up again, and I bury my face into the pillows. I hear him walk over, and feel his weight next to me on the bed. “Yura.” I don't move, jut continue sobbing into my pillow. “Yura, look at me kitten.”

I turn my head just enough to get a peek at him, my face wet and hair sticking to my cheeks. He cradles my face in his hand, swiping away hair and tears with his thumb. “Why are you crying?”

Is he serious? I just told him I'm pregnant and he is asking why I'm crying? “ _Because,_ Beka. I'm fucking _pregnant_!” He just wasn't getting it was he? “Yuri, I'm not mad. Just surprised.”

“You don't understand. I'm four months pregnant.” I said, choking back more tears. “I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to hate me.”

His hand moved to grab at mine. “I could never in a million years hate you, Yura. Even if you've done something unspeakable like murder or drugs.” He placed a kiss to my forehead.

“So, you're not mad?” He shook his head. “Not mad, just disappointed. I wish you had told me sooner.” As I opened my mouth to apologize, I was hit with more pain. “Ahh!” I cursed under my breath and clutched Otabek's arm. He looked very alarmed. “Are you okay?” I shook my head. I think somethings wrong.” I said through grit teeth. “I'm in so much pain, it's been nonstop since before I called you.”

His eyes widened. “Why didn't you go to the hospital?!” I couldn't get out more than a pained whimper as I curled inward, holding my stomach. Otabek scooped me up bridal style, gathering me and the blanket in his arms. “Let's go, I'm taking you to the hospital.” I was in so much pain that I didn't bother protesting.

He raced out the apartment and down the stairs to the street, trying not to fall or drop me. He stopped in front of a black car. “Where did you get a car?” I asked as he tried to pull the key from his pocket. “I rented it. Didn't feel like waiting for a taxi.” He successfully got the back door open, and gently placed me on the backseat before closing the door and racing around to the driver's seat. I shouted in pain some more as he started the car. “Hold on Yura, you're going to be okay.”

 

The drive to the hospital felt like forever, but we eventually parked and Otabek was scooping me up into his arms once more. He locked the car and ran as carefully as he could into the hospital and approached the front desk. “Excuse me, my boyfriend is pregnant, and he's in a lot of pain.” He said hurriedly. The woman eyed him up and down, then looked at me. Her eyes widened in realization.

“Oh my gosh! You're Yuri Plisetsky!” I felt like screaming in this lady's face. I'm in a shit ton of pain and she's over here fangirling. “Listen lady!” I shouted as best as I could. “I'm very pregnant and in a lot of freaking pain! Can you please do something instead of blubbering like a schoolgirl!”

The woman was taken aback for a moment, but the severity of the situation must have finally set into her thick skull, because she turned and spoke to someone behind her in hurried Russian. She faced us again and apologized. A bunch of nurses came and ushered me into a wheelchair and asked Otabek to follow them. By this point, people were already taking notice of us and some even pulled out their phones and started recording. I would normally have been annoyed, but I didn't really give a shit about anything at the moment other than our baby and the shooting pain in my side. I just hoped everything was okay with the baby.

 

After a few hours of being poked and prodded, the doctor came back in. He smiled at me and looked down at his clipboard. “Well, Mr. Plisetsky, you haven't got much to worry about. Everything looks fine.” I felt myself sigh with relief. “Are you sure?” Otabek asked skeptically, holding my hand tightly in his. The doctor nodded. “It seems that the pain you are experiencing is from being separated from the Alpha you've bred with. In most cases like this, being reunited with the Alpha causes the symptoms to fade. Since it looks like you've been reunited, the pain should die down within a few hours.”

“Fantastic, why can't that happen _now_? I feel like my insides are being ripped from my body.” I groaned. He chuckled. “That's perfectly normal. Just give it time. If it doesn't go away within twenty four hours come back. I'd say you cut it pretty close here, another few hours without your mated Alpha and there could have been some serious problems with the baby.” I raised my eyebrows. “Like what?”

“In most cases prolonged absence of the Alpha for more than a month or two lead to miscarriage and in extreme cases, even death of the Omega.” I froze. If I hadn't asked Otabek to come, there was a chance of me losing the baby? Or my own life as well? I didn't want to think of what would have happened had I not called Beka last night. Just the thought made me shudder. “It's a good thing I'm here now then.” Beka said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I squeezed back, smiling to myself but hiding it with my hair.

“Well anyway, you two should be free to go in a few minutes. Go home and get some rest.” the doctor stated. “You don't want to put any more stress on yourself, it's not good for you or the baby.” We assured him we would, and he left.

 

Now back at my apartment, Otabek and I were in the kitchen, standing at the counter as he made us some tea. It's pretty fucking cold out now that it's December, and with the shitty time I've had the past twenty four hours, a hot cup of tea sounded great. He passed me a steaming cup across he kitchen island, and took his own cup into his hands. I blew softly at the tendrils of steam rising from the cup, as I could feel Otabek's eyes on me. I glanced up, and his eyes were trained on me. I felt weird under his gaze, I'd never been comfortable with people staring at me. “What are you looking at asshole?” I joked softly. Otabek had his head resting on his hand, elbow placed on the counter.

“Just enjoying the view.” I made a 'tch' noise, continuing to blow on my tea. He chuckled. “All joking aside, Yura, we need to talk about this.” I sipped a bit of my tea, testing it to see if it was still too hot. “Do we?” I asked, taking another sip. “Yes.” I sighed. “Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm exhausted from everything that happened today, and I really could use a shower.” I was in no mood to talk about the serious responsibilities that came with raising this child, should we even decide to keep it. I just wanted to sleep. “Yes, I suppose. I don't want you to stress too much. How are you feeling?” I gulped down he rest of my tea, wiping my lips on my sleeve. “Still hurts, but not as bad.” He nodded. “Good.” He finished the rest of his tea, and took our empty cups. “I'll wash these up, go take a shower and relax.” I smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading for the bathroom.

I shed my clothes and stare at my growing belly, running a hand over the small bump. Smiling to myself, I can't help but feel like things are going to be better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm moving next weekend and I've been busy packing. Updates will be more frequent after I get settled in so bear with me.

I wake up with sunlight shining in my face. Groaning, I throw an arm over my eyes in attempt tot shield them. “Beka, close the blinds.” I mumble. I receive no answer. “Bekaaa.” I groan, rolling over. Opening my eyes, I see that Otabek isn't in the bed with me. I'm pretty sure I didn't dream everything that happened, did I? I scoot to the end of the bed, and carefully haul myself up.

Getting up is a lot more difficult then it used to be, and I'm not even five months. Now standing, I notice Otabek's bag by my closet. I sigh in relief. So it _Wasn't_ a dream. I leave my room and head for the kitchen. Halfway there I can smell Otabek cooking breakfast. I walk in to see him scrambling eggs and almost burning toast. I come up behind him and poke him in the side, making him jump and nearly giving him a heart attack. “Yuri! I didn't hear you come in!”

I chuckle at him. “I know.” He wrapped his arms around me in a soft hug. The slight curve to my stomach made I hard to get close to him. It felt different than all the other times I'd ever hugged him. He seemed to notice this because he pulled back slightly to look at me. “We still need to talk.” I huffed. “What is there to talk about? I'm pregnant, the end. I think you already know how it happened.” I say sarcastically. “That's not what I meant.”

I'm about to say something when I smell something burning. “Um, I think you might be burning something.” His eyes widen and he turns back to the food, mumbling profanities as he quickly tries to save it. I walk around to the other side of the island and sit, watching with amusement as he flips the toast, trying not to burn his fingers. “You don't cook much, do you?” He shrugs. “I do, I just usually pay more attention. Hard to do with you around.” He jokes. I laugh as he puts a plate of slightly burnt eggs and toast in front of me. Otabek then sits down across from me with his own equally burnt food.

“How are you feeling today?” I shrug. “I'm not in pain anymore if that's what you're asking.” He nods. “That's good.” He stares at me intently, and I try to avoid his gaze. “Yuri.” He starts, looking mildly concerned. “Beka.” He sighs. “What are we going to do about this?” I don't look up at him as I nibble on my toast. “I don't know.” I say, still avoiding his gaze. I know what he's really asking, and I'm nowhere near ready to answer. “We have time to figure it out.” I finally glance up at him. His face is serious but his eyes seem to soften as I stare at him. “I know that, Yura, but we need to have a plan before the baby gets here.”

I put my toast down and glare at him, suddenly pissed. “A _plan_?” I ask incredulously. “We didn't _plan_ on getting me pregnant when we had sex! I didn't _plan_ on taking an entire season off to have a fucking child!” I shouted. “So don't go telling me we need a plan when we didn't plan on any of this!” Otabek looked surprised, but said nothing. “How can you expect me to have a plan after all of this when I haven't had one at all in the first place?!” I started to cry as I shouted. “I'm only nineteen years old, I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do Beka.” I sobbed.

Otabek looked distressed seeing me like this. He quickly stood, making his way over to where I was and wrapping his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest and he rubbed my back soothingly. “It's okay Yura, I know this is going to be hard, but I'm here for you. We did this together, it's not just your fault. I'm always going to be by your side, you never have to be alone.” He pulled back and wiped my face. “I love you so much, Yuri. We're in this together no matter what you decide.”

I smile up at him through wet blurry eyes. “I love you too Beka.” He smiles back, and kisses me for the first time in months. I can taste the terrible burnt toast on his lips, mine probably taste the same. He pulls away and wipes some more wetness off my cheeks. “Go clean yourself up and get dressed. I'm taking you out for brunch since I ruined this one.” I suddenly realize it's actually almost noon and my eyes widen. “I had no idea it was this late, why didn't you wake me?” I asked. “I figured you needed your rest after yesterday.” He kisses my forehead, and I make my way to my room to get changed.

I look through my closet to find something to wear. A lot of my clothes don't fit anymore, so it's hard to find something. I finally pull out a loose sweater and some leggings. This will have to do until I get some bigger clothes. I'm going to need it pretty soon. I've just pulled my shirt off when Otabek comes in. “Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were still getting dressed.” I roll my eyes. “Come on Beka, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before.” He doesn't answer, and I look over at him questioningly. He's looking at me like he's never seen a half naked man before. I'm about to ask him what his problem is, when I realize what he's looking at.

I realize that this is the first time he's seen my bare stomach since I got pregnant. He must think I look disgusting. I quickly try to cover up my baby bump with my arms. “I know, I must look like a freak.” He shakes his head coming over to me. “No. You look beautiful, Yura.” He gently pries my arms away, staring right into my eyes before trailing down to my stomach. I can't help but feel a little self conscious. “May I?” he asks. I nod. “Of course.” He gently slides his hand across my stomach, eyes widening in amazement.

“It's so soft but hard at the same time.” He sounds completely in awe. I guess he's never felt a baby bump before, but then again neither had I until I got pregnant. “Have you felt any movement yet?” he asks. “Nope, not yet.” he continues to marvel at the wonder that is my stomach for another moment, before I tell him I need to put a shirt on cause I'm getting cold. He apologizes, obviously embarrassed. I assure him it's fine, and we finish getting changed before heading out for brunch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm so so so so sorry about not updating this in over two months! I moved and then a bunch of shit happened and I honestly kind of forgot bout this a bit. But! I will be getting back into this more regularly now that things have calmed down. I'm sorry that this is so short, I promise the next one will be a lot longer so yeah once again sorry for the long delay.

I ate more then normal when we went to brunch, I don't cook much because I'm lazy, so this is the best I've had since eating with Katsudon and Victor. Otabek and I, now full, are at the mall looking for bigger clothes for me.

Normally, I love to go shopping, especially with Otabek. But now I'm just self conscious. Everywhere I go I can't help but feel like everyone is staring at me. They probably are. I know they're judging me, but it's not like I did this on purpose. Shit happens.

For now, I try my best to ignore it, focusing on the clothes that were bigger than I thought I'd ever need to wear. That was before I got pregnant.

“You aren't much help when it comes to shopping.” I say to Otabek, who has been just following me around as I ask his opinion on things. “How do you even shop for yourself?”

Otabek shrugs. “I know what I like.” He states. “I don't really care about others opinions of me.”

“And I do?” I ask, certain he can't see the irritated expression behind my sunglasses.

“Only mine.” He smirks, and I playfully smack his arm.

 

“You're the only person worth impressing.”

He wraps the arm I just smacked around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. He places a soft kiss on my head. “You've impressed me since before we even met.”

I smile and rub his hand, where it's resting on my hip just beneath my barely there baby bump. I hold up a cheetah print t-shirt that I found on the rack.

“What about this one?”

I feel his body shake as he chuckles. “Don't you already have one like that?”

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, but it's like two sizes two small now.” I turn to look at him. “And one can never own too much cheetah print.”

Otabek laughs some more, as I put the shirt into the basket. I'm about to say something, when the voice of a woman cuts me off.

“Aren't you a bit young to be having a child?” We both turn to look at her. She has long brown hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled in the light. Neither of us knows her. She smiles and comes over to us. “Excuse me for asking, but I'm a schoolteacher and it just bothers me seeing such a young couple dealing with the struggles that come with parenting.”

I look at her like she's lost her fucking mind. Because she obviously has. “I'm sorry, do we know you?” I snap. Her smile doesn't falter at my sudden attitude.

“Oh, that's not likely.” She says. “I'm just a bit curious. Have you decided what you're doing with the baby?”

This woman was acting like she's known us for years, like we're friends that just happened to bump into each other out of the blue and are updating on each others lives. “I believe that's none of your business.” I say, even more agitated now. Otabek puts a hand on my shoulder, as if to silently calm me down.

“I'm sorry, but we do not even know you, mamm.” Otabek says calmly. “But I do have to agree that this isn't really your business.” _Yeah, you tell her Beka._

The woman's smile drops a bit. “Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just I have a daughter probably about your age, and I would hate to see her end up in your situation. These things just get me so emotional. I'm sorry for being rude.”

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, I guess it's fine lady. You can't really walk up to a pregnant Omega and just bombard them with questions, especially if you don't know them. That's gonna piss most people off.”

She apologizes once more. “Now, do you mind me asking how old you are? You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable.”

“Nineteen.”

Her eyes widen. “Well, I guess that's better than sixteen!” She was obviously trying to make me feel better, but she was failing miserably. “How far along are you?” She asks, trying to change the subject. “I'll be five months next week.”

“Are you going to find out the baby's gender? Or do you want it to be a surprise?” I shrug. I hadn't really thought about that yet. I'd been so busy worrying about how I was going to tell Beka that I'm pregnant that it hadn't even crossed my mind.

“I dunno. Guess I'll decide when we get there.”

The woman asked several other questions like when I was due and if we were keeping it, and if so are we excited to be parents. Honestly we just bullshitted our way through them, just wanting her to shut up and leave already. When she finally said goodbye, I almost jumped for joy.

“Fuck, I'm glad that's over.” I say. Otabek nods. “That was unpleasant.”

I take his hand in mine. “Well, I just want to get out of here, fuck shopping, that lady ruined it.” I complain. “Let's pay for this and get back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a [link](https://althea9.deviantart.com/art/male-pregnancy-developing-322130403) to an image of male Omega pregnancy stages I found on DeviantArt by Althea9. All credit for the image goes to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back on track again so please bear with me -_-

“Yura, can I talk to you for a minute?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” Beka gestures for me to come sit next to him on the couch. This had to be serious, or he would have just asked me what he wanted to ask. I ease myself into the spot next to him, giving him my full attention. He looked concerned by something, which worried me.

“What's wrong?”

He took a deep breath, making me even more nervous.

“I've been thinking a lot about our current situation, and what's going to happen after the baby finally gets here.” He runs a hand through his hair nervously. I listen to everything he has to say, rubbing circles into my swollen belly to calm my nerves. “I can't really continue to fly back and forth between Almaty and St. Petersburg.”

My heart sped up. Was he going to go back to Kazakhstan and leave me here by myself? “Oh.” I didn't know what else to say. Before I could get upset, he put a hand on my shoulder.

“But I want to be here for you as much as I can, especially since you're already eight months.” He paused, and I almost wanted to scream. _Just say what you mean already!_ “I talked to my coach about it, and he's willing to let me switch rinks to St. Petersburg so I can be with you and the baby. If, Yakov is alright with having me around, that is.”

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. “Geez Beka!” I yelled. “You scared the shit out of me asshole!”

He looked at me, obviously confused. “I thought you were going to leave me or something!” Beka looked shocked, then relaxed and chuckled. “I would never do that to you.”

He wrapped and arm around my back, pulling me into him for a hug. I nestled my head into his neck, his arm was around my waist with his hand over mine where it rested on my stomach. “Wait.” I sat up for a moment. “Where were you gonna stay?”

“Well, I was going to look for an apartment.” I raised my eyebrows, eyes wide. “Are you crazy? Why don't you just stay with me?” I didn't realize the weight of what I'd said until after it left my mouth. “You know, if you want to.”

He looked at me, unsure of what to say next. “You want me to stay here?” I chewed on the inside of my lip. “Yeah, I mean, we're having a child together, right? So why not live together?” Otabek nodded. “Makes sense.”

“So, you'll move in with me?” Otabek smiles. “Of course, if you'll have me.” I instantly throw my arms around him, and he laughs. “Don't be silly! Obviously I want you here.” I insist. “Who else is going to burn toast for me in the morning?”

We both burst into fits of laughter. While I try to calm my breathing, my phone starts to buzz with an alarm notification. Confused, I fish it out of my pocket and look at the screen. 

“Shit!” I shout, most likely startling Beka. “I forgot about that!”

“About what?” Beka asks.

“I have an appointment today! I'm supposed to be there in twenty minutes!”

I get up, struggling to get to my feet and balance myself, Otabek standing and holding me steady. “Whoa, you probably shouldn't rush, you might get hurt.” He says, concerned. “I'm sure they'll understand if you're late.”

Beka has always been protective of me, it's in his alpha nature, but it's intensified by a hundred ever since he found out I was pregnant. If anyone outside of our friends and family even tried to touch me, he'd go into protective mode and warn them with his cold glare and low growl. It was endearing but also a little overwhelming sometimes.

“Beka, it's fine, I'll be careful.” I turn and embrace him, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I promise.”

I place a kiss on his nose, stretching up on my toes to reach better. The large round belly made it hard to get close to him, and it was a little frustrating at times. He chuckled, returning the gesture.

“Alright, let's get going.” He says, planting another kiss to my forehead. “Don't want to miss your appointment.”

 

“Well hello again, Yuri.” Dr. Alina says with a smile. She's always so happy and stuff, it's kinda nice but annoying at the same time.

"Sorry we're late.” I apologize. “I forgot I had an appointment with you today.”

She waves it off as if it weren't a big deal “It happens, don't worry about it. I'm glad you showed up though, today you get to find out the baby's gender!”

She gestures for me to lie down on the bed like normal. “Well, if you want to know that is.” She adds. “Isn't that exciting?”

I shrug, trying not to seem too excited, but I was actually pretty curious to find out. Yuuri and Victor always bicker about what they think I'm having, every single time I visit. Victor thinks it's a boy, while Yuuri thinks it's a girl. Yuuri always insists he's right, something about an omega's instincts.

I never actually gave it much thought. I don't really care what it is. As long as it's healthy, I don't really mind. I wonder what Beka thinks? I've never asked him, and he's never said anything about wanting a son or a daughter. Does he even want to know before the baby gets here?

As Alina puts the terrible cold jelly on my stomach, I glance over at Beka. His eyes are trained on the screen that's now projecting the inside contents of my belly. The first time he came to an appointment with me, I was five months. Now, at eight, he still looks at the screen like he's seeing it for the first time.

I guess I don't blame him, it's pretty amazing. And he's not even the one with all this happening inside him. It gets pretty overwhelming to think about sometimes, but soon there will be a baby in our arms. I smile as he continues to watch as she moves it around my belly to get a good look.

“Okay, do you guys want to know what you're having?”

Look at Beka again, taking his hand in mine. He smiles, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Do you want to know?” I ask. He takes a moment to think it over. “What do you want? Do you want to know?”

Somehow I'm not surprised that he's asking what I want, rather than just telling me what _he_ wants. He does this all the time, no matter what it is. What move to watch, where to go for lunch, doesn't matter what it is, he always asks me what I want first.

I shake my head. “Nope, Beka, you don't get to let me decide all the time.”

He raised his eyebrows at me. “What do you mean?”

I rolled my eyes. “Every time a decision needs to be made, you always ask what I want. So now, I'm asking what _you_ want.”

Otabek looks like he wants to protest, but I give his hand another squeeze. “I want you to decide. It doesn't matter to me if we know or not. We'll find out eventually.”

He nods, giving me another smile. “I think we should wait.” He finally decides. “That Way it'll be a surprise.”

I smile back at him. “I think that's a great idea.”

 

It's been a long tiring day, and it was nice to finally be home. Beka and I are currently in bed, curled up watching Netflix, some crappy horror movie nobody cares about. Neither of us is really paying attention to it. Beka is cuddled up behind me, my back pressed into his chest, his arms coming around me, holding me close to him. His hands are cradled around my baby bump, stroking soft circles into the skin that stuck out of the bottom where my shirt had ridden up a bit.

Beka's nose is nuzzled into my neck, pressing soft kisses there every now and then. It's so calm and quiet that I almost fall asleep. Until I feel a weird sensation in my lower stomach. It feels weird, but not painful. I keep my eyes closed and continue to relax into Beka's touch.

A moment later, there was a sharper more obvious movement, so much it made me gasp in surprise. Otabek, a little startled by the sudden disruption of silence, stirred behind me.

“What's wrong? Are you okay?” He asked tiredly.

“I dunno, I feel weird.” I say.

He furrowed his brows. “Weird?”

I open my mouth to say anything else, when I feel it again. Then I realize what is happening. “Holy shit!” I say, a little louder than I should have. “I think I can feel the baby moving!”

Before he can say anything, I take his hand and place it over where I had felt the movement. We're both quiet, waiting for it to happen again. Nothing happens.

“Damn, come on kid, move.”

Nothing.

“Maybe it were just stretching.” Beka offers. As soon as he speaks, the movement in my stomach continues.

“Beka! I think it likes your voice!”

I move his hand over where I felt it. “Say something else!”

“Like what?” He asks.

“I don't know, anything!”

He thinks for a moment. “Um, hi?”

I playfully smack his arm. “More than that, silly.”

He moves so that his head is resting near my stomach, hand still placed where I left it. Sure enough, the baby kicks once more. I watch as his eyes go wide.

“I felt it.”

The baby continues to kick, as Otabek rubs my belly and talks to it some more, cooing softly as if it were actually in his arms. I laugh at how cute it is.

“You like it when your daddy talks to you, huh?” I say, rubbing my stomach as well. The kicking increases a bit. “Whoa, easy there kid.”

We both laugh a little, and the kicking starts to die down. I slowly roll back into my original position, and snuggle back up against Beka.

His arms come back around my waist. “I love you,Yura.” He says softly, kissing my shoulder.

I smile a little, curling back up and drifting off again, mumbling back to him. “Love you too, Beka.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Do we really have to be here?”

JJ was never one of my favorite people. So it stands to reason that I wouldn't be thrilled to be stuck at his house for a party. I'm nine months pregnant, and pretty cranky. My feet are killing me, and so is my back. This is the last place I want to be. But Beka is friends with JJ, so he wanted to go.

“It's his daughter's birthday.” Beka replies. “We won't stay long, just relax and try to have fun.”

I pout, crossing my arms over my large belly. “Yeah, yeah.”

We enter the house, being immediately spotted by Victor and Yuuri. They hurry over to us, and I let out a low groan. _Here we go._

“Yurio! Otabek!” Victor shouts, way too excited. “We didn't know you were coming too!”

I glared at him, keeping my arms crossed. “Uh oh someone's a little grouchy, huh?”

“He's just not in the best of moods today.” Otabek offers. Victor hums in agreement. “I see that. Well, being as pregnant as he is and being on your feet all day can be pretty uncomfortable.” Victor adds with a shrug. I resist the urge to slug him.

“Let's just let him be, Vitya.” Yuuri says, tugging his husband away.

“Alright, see you guys!”

 _Thank god that's over._ Beka puts an arm around me.“Come on, let's go.”

I don't bother asking where, just let him lead me through rooms of other people chatting amongst themselves. Music could be heard at a medium volume from some sound system that I didn't see. Probably in another room. We near the kitchen, and a loud voice stops us.

“Hey, come back here!” Startled, we both turn just in time to see JJ chasing after a hyperactive little girl. “Eliana, get back here! No running in the house!”

The little girl ignores him, continuing to run until she almost collides with us. She stops just in time, looking up at us with wide blue eyes.

“Eliana!” JJ comes up behind her, a little winded from the chase. “Listen, you can't just run around the house like that, you might get hurt.”

He looks up, seemingly only just noticing us. “Oh, hey guys!” He beams at us. “I didn't think you'd make it!”

“We wouldn't miss your daughter's birthday.” Otabek says politely.

JJ nods. “Yeah, it's not every day your little girl tuns four. I can't believe it, it all goes so fast.” He smiles. “And look at you, Plisetsky, you look like you're gonna pop any minute now.”

I glare at him, my face heating up with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. “Shut it JJ.”

He doesn't seem phased by my words, continuing to laugh.

“I see you're in the grumpy stage already.” He teases. “I remember when Bella was like that, so cranky.”

I glower at him some more, Beka putting a calming hand on my shoulder. “You know what you're having yet?” He asks as if I weren't currently very annoyed.

“Not yet, we want it to be a secret.” I almost hiss. JJ nods. “Nice! Bella and I wanted to know as soon as possible. We're too excited when we found out about our little princess.”

He looks down at the child, whose eyes had been boring into me the entire time. “Oh, Eliana, I almost forgot, why don't you apologize for almost running into Uncle Otabek and Uncle Yuri.”

_He's got to be kidding me._

She looks at us with wide puppy dog eyes. “I'm sorry.”

For some reason, I couldn't be annoyed anymore, looking at her pouting little face. It melted my heart, making me smile a bit and forgetting how much I wanted to punch her dad.

“Hey, It's alright kid.” Otabek nods at her in agreement.

I notice Otabek smiling gently at me, and JJ beaming like an idiot, probably because he thinks I'm _bonding_ with his offspring. Even though her dad's a pain in the ass and a huge douche, it's not her fault. I'm about to tell him to quit grinning like an idiot, when I feel a light tug on the edge of my sweater.

“Is there a baby in there?” the child asks. “Or are you fat?”

On second thought, maybe she wasn't so cute. She is JJ's kid, so it makes sense that she pick up _some_ of his obnoxious traits. JJ laughs loudly, and Beka looks like he's trying hard not to smile. _Assholes._

“I'm not _fat_.” I say, a little annoyed. “I'm pregnant.”

She looks confused. “Preygant?” Her mispronunciation almost made me laugh, but I figured she'd be insulted if I laughed at her inability to speak properly. She is only four after all.

“It means he's having a baby, honey.” JJ explains.

“Oh.” She smiles at me. “Can I touch it? My auntie Clara is having a baby too! And sometimes she lets me touch her belly when it moves!” She explains excitedly.

“Clara is Bella's sister.” JJ says. “She's about seven months pregnant.”

I look down at the excited child and sigh. “Alright. But I can't promise it'll move. Kid has a mind of it's own.”

She giggles, placing her little hand on my belly. She stares at it intently for a moment, like she's concentrating really hard. After a minute, she looks up at me with those sad puppy eyes. “Its not moving.”

I shrug. “Told ya. Kid likes to act up at the wost times, like when I'm trying to sleep.” This seems to make her feel better.

Beka then reaches into the bag he'd been holding. “We got you a present, Eliana.”

I almost forgot about that. And apparently so had Beka. He handed the brightly wrapped package to her, and she smiled, bouncing with excitement.

“Thank you! It's pretty!”

JJ instructed her to put it on the table with the other gifts until it was time to open them. She did as she was told, before turning to her dad once more.

“When are we gonna open them?”

He smiled at her, patting her on the head. “After cake. We'll have some cake in a few minutes okay? Go get mommy and tell her to come help me.”

She scampered off quickly to find her mother. “I should go in the kitchen and get the cake ready.” He said, rubbing his neck. “We're setting it up in the yard cause there's more room out there. Head out in a couple minutes, okay?”

He doesn't wait for us to respond, rushing to go help his wife. I sigh. “Finally, I thought he'd never shut up.”

Beka chuckled, shaking his head at me. “What? You think he's annoying too, don't even try to deny it.”

 

After the cake, we stayed to watch the little brat pen her presents, then slipped out the door before JJ could stop us and talk for another twenty minutes.

I lean back against the seat in the car, sighing with relief that that was all over with. “Cane we go home now?”

Beka laughs. “Of course.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's my 21st birthday, and I really wanted to get this chapter up before I'm too drunk to make any sense so yeah I hope you guys enjoy!

“Beka, you're worrying for no reason.”

Today Otabek was competing in the World Championships, one of the last competitions of the season. His program is good, and without me to go up against, he should win gold no problem.

He placed second at the Grand Prix a few months ago, losing to that asshole JJ by a few points. No way I'm gonna let him do that again. The problem is, I'm _very_ pregnant, two weeks overdue to be exact, and Otabek is an overprotective mess.

“I know, I know, but I just want to make sure you're alright.” He responds as we head for the elevator. “You can't blame me for that.”

“I'm not. I just want you to be at your best today, and you won't be if you're worrying about me.”

Beka tends to fall a lot when he's distracted and his mind is elsewhere. I don't want to be the reason he loses.

“I obviously can't compete this season, but I want to be the reason you push to win.” I grab his arm and look up into his eyes. “I want to be able to tell our kid how awesome it was to watch you kick JJ's ass.”

Otabek cracks a smile, shaking his head at me. “You're something else, you know that Yura?” He leans down and places a soft kiss to my lips. “Just know that no matter what happens today, you will always be awesome to me.” I say kissing him back. “You're my number one, Beka.”

His eyes widen at my words, and he says nothing for a moment as if he's stunned. It's just enough time for my face to heat up with embarrassment.

“You're not usually this honest about your feelings, at least not out loud.” He says. “Those hormones are great, maybe I should knock you up more often.” He jokes, laughing as I turn another five shades of red.

“S-shut up!” I stomp the rest of the way to the elevator, Beka's hand still in mine. It had never occurred to me how much Otabek appreciated hearing my feeling for him. I know that he knows I love him, but I've always been better at showing rather then telling.

“Don't get used to it.” I mumble, as the elevator dings and the doors open to let us in. He chuckles once more, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we enter and press the button for the second floor.

“Just promise me you'll stay with Victor and Yuuri the whole time.”

I roll my eyes. “Of course. I'll stay with them and I'll be fine, I promise. Don't worry about me.”

Otabek starts to say something, but the elevator suddenly comes to a screeching stop, shaking like an earthquake. It was startling enough for me to have to lean back onto the wall in order to not fall, Otabek's hands gripping at me protectively, in order to keep me steady.

“What the fuck was that?” I ask, glancing around to figure out what had happened.

“I don't know, are you alright?” Beka asks concerned, looking me over to make sure I was intact. I nod, looking at the opposite wall where the buttons were. There was still a red number two at the top, but the door was not opening.

“Try pressing the button.”

“Which one?” Otabek asks. “I don't know, any one!” He presses the first floor button, and nothing happens.

“Shit.” I say, rubbing at my head in frustration. “We're stuck.”

“This isn't good.” Beka states, fishing his phone out of the pocket of his Team Kazakhstan jacket. He dials and holds the phone up by his ear.

“Who are you calling?”

He mouths 'Yuuri' before he starts talking into the phone. “Hello Yuuri, this is Otabek.” He pauses, most likely to let Yuuri answer him. “We have a problem, we appear to be stuck in the elevator.” Pause. “Yes, Yuri is with me.” Pause. “No he's fine. Can you get help?” Pause. “Okay, thank you.”

He hangs up, slipping the phone back into his pocket. “He's alerting the rink's staff, they should call the fire department or something.”

“What are we gonna do till then?”

He shrugs. “Not much we can do but wait.”

I groan in annoyance. _Great._ With a huff, I lean back against the wall again, letting my head land with a light thud. It feels like a millions years has passed when a muffled voice is heard through the door. “Hello? Mr. Plisetsky? Mr. Altin? Are you alright in there?”

“Yes, we're fine.” Beka answers, keeping his head near the door.

“This is the manager, we're aware the elevator is stuck and we've called the fire department, they should be on their way soon.”

“How soon?” Otabek asks.

“About forty five minutes.”

“What?! Forty five minutes?!” I shout incredulously. “What if we we're dying?!”

“I'm sorry, there are other emergencies that involve actual fires, so this isn't their top priority.” He explains. “I'm so sorry for the inconvienence.”

“Listen! I'm heavily pregnant and my boyfriend is gonna miss his competition, so you tell them to hurry the fuck up or I'm gonna rip their fucking heads off!”

Quiet mumbling can be heard, before the man speaks again. “I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. They shouldn't be long.”

_You've got to be kidding me._

“It's okay, Yuri.” Otabek says softly, as if to clam my nerves. “It's not a big deal.”

But he knew it was. He knew how important this competition is, because it's just as important to him as it is to me. He's just saying that to keep me from going on a rampage and tearing the door open myself.

“Yeah, whatever.” I say, instead. “There's always next year.”

Otabek goes quiet. He doesn't respond and his eyes are anywhere but on me. “You _are_ going to compete next year, right?”

He looks up at me slowly, eyes finally meeting mine. He hesitates before answering. “Actually, I've been thinking about it a lot lately.” He begins. “And I've decided that I might...” He pauses as if to take in my reaction, begging me with his eyes to hear him out. “It might be in my best interest to retire.”

_There. He'd said it._

It hung in the air, making him fidget uneasily before I finally responded. “Are you serious?!” He continued to look at me with a blank face on, like he hadn't done since we first met. He only looked like that around people he didn't really know, or didn't care for. Or if he didn't want anyone to know how he's feeling. So for him to make that face around me broke my heart. I want him to feel like he can be open with me, no matter how much I might disagree with him.

“Beka, listen, I want you talk to me about anything that's bothering you, even if I don't like it.” I grabbed his arm. “I know it's your decision, I can't force you to not quit, but I don't want you to give up your life and everything you've worked hard for just because we're having a kid.”

He took a moment to process this before taking my hand that was on his arm, and holding my hand. “Then what about you?”

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“What are you going to do after the baby is born?”

I actually hadn't thought that through yet. I obviously wanted to continue skating, I'm way too young to retire, but then who would stay with the baby? I wouldn't ask Beka to quit just so that I could compete, he's worked hard to get where he is as much as I have. Otabek must have sensed my inner conflict, because he gave my hand a light squeeze.

“I know you want to compete.”

 _Duh, obviously._ Wait. That's when I realized what Beka was doing. He wants to retire for me. So that I can keep competing.

“Beka!” I shout with wide eyes, startling him with my outburst. “I know what you're trying to do, and I'm not going to let you do that!”

He sighs, realizing he's been caught. “Yuri, you deserve to be happy, and I know how much you love competing. I see it on your face whenever you win gold, especially against JJ.”

I chuckle at his very true statement. I do get a rise out of kicking that guy's ass. Figuratively of course, I don't feel like being charged with assault no matter how annoying he is.

“I remember the first year we officially met, your first year in the senior division, the look on your face when you won gold and upstaged everyone, even myself. It felt amazing watching you come apart with emotion, at how much your hard work paid off.” He said. “I want to keep seeing that face, as long as I can.”

I resist the urge to cry _(stupid hormones),_ and reach up to kiss him.

“Beka, it doesn't matter whether I compete or not, as long as I have you, I couldn't be happier.” I felt myself blush again as I said this, Beka smirking down at me.

He didn't say anything, just placed a kiss to my head, then another to my lips. But he didn't have to say anything, I already knew what he meant. One thing I've always loved is how we can communicate without even saying a word. It's nice to not have to say what I'm feeling, especially since I suck at it.

“What the fuck are we gonna do now?”

Otabek shrugs, looking just as lost as I am. “We could play twenty questions.”

It was such a random request, and I didn't think someone like Otabek would play a game as dumb and pointless as that. But it's not like we have many choices.

“Sure, why the hell not?” I say, slowly seating myself in the corner. “Not like we got much else to do.” Otabek sit next to me, and I look at him expectantly. “Well, it was your idea, so you start.”

He starts to think for a minute. “Hmm, what is your favorite color?”

I can't help but laugh. “Really, Beka? You can do way better then that.”

He chuckles, actually trying to think of a good question. “What is the last picture you took on your phone?”

I pull out my phone, and open my photos. The last photo I'd taken was of Potya, laying in a funny position on my bed. I laugh, showing his the picture, and he laughs as well.

“Cute. Of course it's your cat.” He teases. “Your turn.”

“When did you realize you loved me?”

Otabek raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Getting right to the heavy stuff, huh?”

I laugh. Bumping his shoulder with mine. “Come on, just answer.”

“Well, I believe I've always loved you, but I don't think I really realized it until right before the Grand Prix that year.”

“You mean when you rescued me from rabid fangirls on your motorbike?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” He laughs. “Do you ever think you'd get married?”

My laugh came out a more of a snort. “Why, are you offering?” I joked. Otabek chuckled along with me, but I could still see there was a seriousness in his eyes. Was he really asking if I wanted to get married? Did he mean with him or in general? I was honestly unsure myself. Marriage wasn't something I'd really thought much about, since I am still pretty young. Then again, I didn't think I'd be having a kid this young either. I decide to change the topic, not wanting to discuss shit like that while trapped in and elevator, where someone could possibly hear us.

“Uh, have you ever – Oww, shit.”

I'm interrupted by some pains in my lower back. Otabek looks at me, concerned. “Are you alright?”

I nod. “I think I just need to get up and stretch for a bit.” He helps me to my feet, and I stretch my back out, trying to alleviate some of the pain. It isn't going away.

I groan, rubbing at my back. _Fuck why won't it stop?_ After another minute or so of pain, it dies down a bit. Thank god.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Beka asks again.

“Yeah, I think so.” I say, relaxing against the wall. “Ugh, how long have we been in here?”

Otabek pulls out his phone, and I do the same. “About twenty five minutes.”

“Are you kidding? It feels like it's been hours!” I go through my phone, grumbling to myself about how fucking annoying this is. I notice there's a message from JJ. Rolling my eyes, I open it.

_**“** _ _**You and Beks are pretty popular today”** _

There was a link to some news page, and I opened it. I almost wish I hadn't. “What the fuck?!”

There was an entire article about us being trapped in an elevator, even a newscast video live from outside the rink. I hold the phone out to Beka. “Look at this shit! Can you believe this?!”

He stares at it before giving me a shrug. “They never have anything good to talk about on the news, so I'm not surprised.”

“But still- Oww, fuck!” I doubled over in pain again. “Holy shit!”

Otabek was very alarmed, rushing over to where I stood. “Are you alright? Is your back hurting again?”

“I don't know- ow!” It just wasn't getting better. This can't be good. I've never felt pain this intense. Wait. _Could it be.._

 _“_ Beka-” I don't get to finish my sentence before I feel moisture between my thighs. I look down, and I'm thoroughly wet, slowly dripping down my legs. That's when realization finally sets in. _Fuck._

“Beka, I think my _fucking_ water just broke.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this will probably be only another chapter or two but I've been thinking about a sequel if anyone is interested. Thank you to everyone who has read this far, I appreciate it! I never thought this would be great but it's now my most read fic on here so thank you guys! i hope you enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Note: So I've never given birth before, and this is the first time I've ever written about one, so sorry if it's not great. And I know most Omegaverse births are c-sections but I set it up in such a way that I realized that wouldn't be possible and didn't feel like re-writing the entire scene so...Yeah, i know it's been done this way before but it's not common i guess so sorry again. This is my first Omegaverse fic so it's not great -_-

Almost an hour later, I'm still sitting on the floor of the elevator, wondering why the hell my life has to suck so much. Hunched in the corner, I'm at the point where I'm literally in so much pain I can't even talk. I continuously groan as my contractions hit even harder, and even closer together. _So. Much. Pain._

“Beka,” I manage, his eyes darting back to me immediately from where he stood, talking on the phone with Katsudon. He seems to be torn between comforting me, and listening to what the piggy has to say. He gets back onto the floor, scooting as close to me as possible, immediately taking my hand into his. “Yes, I know.” He gazes at me with what I can only describe as sympathy. “He's not doing to well. How much longer?”

Otabek must not have liked the answer, because he squeezes my hand a bit, and I can tell he's biting the inside of his cheek in frustration.

“What's he saying?” I ask with an exhale, as the pain subsides for only a fraction of a second.

“Well, please, please try and get them here soon, it's been over an hour. I don't know how much longer we have until-”

“Aghh!” Beka is cut short by my loud cry. I grip his hand even tighter, probably enough to break his bones. But he doesn't seem to care about the state of his bones.

“Yuri! Yuri, breathe baby, it's okay.”

My breathing is labored and shaky, my eyes starting to water a little. _Don't cry. I have to be strong._ Crying never fails to make me feel weak, and it almost definitely makes me look weak. And I refuse to let anyone, especially Beka see me like that.

The pain doesn't stop this time. It's like being stabbed in the gut a million times. It's like being set on fire. It's like both of those combined, but a million times worse. Neither of those does it justice. The intensity can't be described with words alone. My bottom lip beings to tremble, and the dam finally breaks.

“Beka.” It comes out as a strangled whimper. He's rubbing circles on the back of my hand. “I'm here, Yura.”

“Yuuri,” He says quickly into the phone. “I think it's too late.”

I start to panic. I can feel something inside me shifting, and a heavy pressure near my backside. _Shit, fuck, this is really happening right now._

Tears are falling now, slipping down my cheeks as I stare wide eyed at Beka. _So much for being strong._

“Beka, I think the baby is coming out. Like _now_.” His eyes widen. “Yuuri, he says the baby is starting to come out, how far are they now?!” The panic in his voice is unusual for him, and it does nothing to calm my nerves.

“This freaking child is gonna kill me.” I groan out in between breaths. Otabek doesn't speak, I can her Katsudon's stressed voice through the heavy silence. “Ughhh, Bekaaa, it hurts _so fucking much_.”

“Okay, okay I will.”

Beka finally hangs up the phone, sliding it away in his pocket. He places a hand on my cheek, stroking away the wetness from my tears. “Listen, Yura, he said they're still at least twenty minutes away, but they are coming.”

“I- I think I can wait that much longer.” I say, not really sure of myself.

“Yuri, you can't just hold it in,” Beka says with a frown.

“Why not?” I stop to catch my breath for a second. “I do it all the time when I have to take a dump.”

“Did you just compare our child to poop?”

I would have laughed if I wasn't in so much freaking pain. “Maybe.”

He sighs. “Yuri, no. It could be dangerous. What if it suffocates?”

Fuck. Why does he have to be right? I sigh, which comes out as more of a whine. “I guess you're right.” I take another deep breath. “I'm about to give birth to a fucking child on the floor of an elevator.”

Beka chuckles, and I almost do the same, when another intense pain shoots through me. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

I squeeze his hand harder than ever, “Can you just get out of me already?!” I shout at my stomach.

“Well, it's trying but you're the one stopping it.” I give Beka a dirty look. “This isn't the time for jokes!”

“Okay, I know.” He scoots away a bit. “Alright, pull you're pants down.”

I scoot down a bit, resting most of my weight on my back in order to wrestle my pants to my knees. Beka settles himself, this time in front of me. As soon as he lays eyes on me, his eyes widen.

“What- ow, fuck.”

“The baby's head is already coming out.”

 _Yeah, cause that's not gonna freak me out._ Whatever thoughts I have are interrupted by more pain. The tears start coming again, and the look in Beka's eyes makes my heart break, like he thinks this is all his fault.

“Yuri, you need to start pushing.” He instructs as he pulls off his team Kazakhstan jacket. I do as he says, the pain getting unbelievingly  worse. Another loud scream rips it's way through my lungs. “Beka, I don't think I can do this.” I say, my voice tired and hoarse.

“You don't have a choice, baby. I'm here for you, I know it hurts but you have to push through it. It'll all be over soon.” He places a kiss to my forehead. “I promise. Show me how strong you are. I know you can do it.”

_God I hope he's right._

 

About twenty agonizing minutes later, I've had about enough, and I don't have any strength left. “Beka, I can't do it, it fucking hurts too much.” I cry.

“Yura, you're almost there. Just one more. Give it everything you have.”

So I do. I grip his hand hard one last time, and give it everything I've got. This better be it, because I definitely don't have any more energy. I'm all sweaty, and my body is on fire, and I'm so focused on getting this child out I hadn't noticed the elevator door was now slightly ajar. _There finally here._

With one last scream that leaves my lungs on fire and my throat stinging, I feel a great relief and the pressure is gone _._ Everything is a haze, and I'm finally catching my breath as I hear a loud cry that doesn't belong to me. Beka has a small little thing swaddled in his jacket in his arms, and I can't help but smile at the absolute fondness on his face.

He looks at me, and I think I can see his eyes shiny with what would be tears if he'd let them. But Beka is too strong for that. “It's a girl.”

My heart flutters as he scoots closer and places her in my weak arms. I look at her, all covered in blood and god knows what else that came from my body. “We have a daughter.” I say softly, as she cries in my arms. Beka places soft kisses to the side of my head.

“She's beautiful, just like you, Yuratchka.”

I can't help but cry some more, this time out of happiness. But I'm exhausted, and everything is blurry with tears and fatigue. The elevator is now open enough that some one is prying the door open more. It's a firefighter.

Before I know it, paramedics are rushing in, ushering the three of us up and out into the lobby. They have to have security guards everywhere, paving a path for us out the door and into the ambulance. It's just like the press after any competition only a million times worse.

Beka leans close as they pull out a gurney for me to get settled into. “You did great Yura, I love you, so much.”

And that's the last thing I hear before I give in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week. Hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
